Dusk Horizon
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with two people at one time but you know you only belong to one? Renesmee has to go through mixed feelings as she reaches maturity. Not just that but she and her family find out a huge secret that has been kept from them for all these years. [Better summary inside] Set six years after BD.


**A/N: Hello Readers! I've come back and with a new story in my hands which I'll be presenting to you all this summer! **

Summary: **This story takes place seven years after BD and I think we all know that Renesmee's fully grown by then. This totally not canon to my stories this is totally something new. Renesmee's going through her final stage of maturity and it definitely involves teenage-hood. She's having entirely new feelings and is completely confused about them. **

**I don't want to give away too much but all I'm going to say is this is going to be a bumpy ride. Oh and new characters!**

… …

_**Dusk Horizon**_

**RENESMEE'S POV**

… …

Dusk. I could feel the summer air breeze gushing past my glowing marble skin. All I could stare at was the bright sunset that stood before me. I always thought the moon and Neptune got it right with being the most beautiful things out there in space but the sun is one majestic sight. I skimmed at my surrounding realizing I was around 10 dozen oak trees and plants blooming. I tuned my ears to listen to the sound of nature. The badgers screeching and the owls howling, I even listened to the antelope play with the squirrels in the bushes.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming my way and the sound of leaves ruffling reached me and the birds flying away in order to protect their own lives. The odds were in their favor but were they in mine? I began panicking and all I thought was 'Run Renesmee!' but my actions were different as I just stood there not moving a muscle.

Then I spun my head around only to find no one.

I frowned. Who could that have been?

I suddenly heard a coyote howl coming from a distance and a coyote howl only meant danger so I began sprinting my way through the forest, running as fast as possible away from any danger. I could virtually picture who the intruder could have been. One of the Volturi's or one of my family's very famous enemies coming for me…

I was a vampire, which meant I could protect myself from any obstacles that gets thrown at me but I was also a human which meant I could be vulnerable and afraid at times and couldn't overcome a task such as saving my life from an enemy.

I finally reached the clearing and when I realized the coast was clear and no footsteps crimpling on the dry leaves, I stood behind a tree as I realized all the access breaths I've been keeping in –one of the other advantages of being a hybrid– and closed my eyes.

They soon blinked right open when I felt a gush of wind run past me and leaves breezing in the blissful skies. They were on to me. Whoever it was had found me. Or better statement. _Whatever_ it was…

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second preparing myself to possible doom. I had to face them and no one was going to stop me. This was the end…

I maneuvered myself away from the tree to take steps forward. My head was facing the ground as I watched my legs tremble. I then lifted my head slowly to meet the light, the shining light. I was faced with the brightest and sublime eyes I've ever seen.

Those luscious dark brown eyes met my chocolate ones. I gasped at the sight of the majestically pulchritudinous horse that stood in the star, the hot ball of glowing gases at the heart of the solar system …but wait it wasn't a horse. It was more alluringly exquisite than that. It was the wolf, my wolf, my best friend/brother, my Jacob…

I couldn't help but simper at him.

"Hey Jake," I whispered at him, sauntering up to his spot. I began ruffling his fur and he purred in return. "Quit scaring me you big ole lump," I laughed. He moved his head forward and gave me a huge lick on the side of my face leaving slobber all over me.

I loved Jacob! He was my best friend and I don't know what I could do without him but things between us have…

"**Renesmee, oh earth to Nessie…"**

_**End of day-dream…**_

I finally moved back to my translate state and back to reality as I moved my gaze from the ceiling and onto the portrait I'd been working on for the past month. I looked at the paint brush in my hand and back to the portrait. It was exactly the same thing I envisioned in my thoughts. It was the picture of the picture of a wolf standing in a confident state in the sunlight and the face of one of the most handsome creatures in the background.

"Nessie, lunch is ready!" I heard my loving grandmother call out. I smiled one last time at the portrait and covered it making sure nobody could see it and placed the paintbrush down and leaving my room.

I trotted down the stairs and passed by my Uncles who were currently watching some football match, something called superpower or something like that.

"I told you The New York Giants would win the Superbowl Jasper boy!" Emmett exclaimed triumphantly with his hands in the air. "I think I need my 20 bucks deposited to my bank known as my hand," Emmett added as he extended his hand. "Pay up"

Jasper groaned and gave the money roughly to Emmett. Emmett held it happily and gave it a small peck.

"Ah, George Washington, in the flesh," He said with a wide smirk. Jasper rolled his eyes. "Dude don't hate the player. Hate the game!"

"What's going on here?" I asked, laughing at my randomly crazy uncles.

"Oh my dearest niece, Jasper's pissed because I beat his ass. I'm sure you want little Alice to kiss it better hmm?" He cooed. Jasper threw pillows at him and Emmett just sniggered at his attempts.

"I'd be glad to," Alice said coming into view with her huge binder in her hands. She gave Jasper a small kiss on the cheek and Emmett a slap on the head.

"Ow!"

"That's for angering my Jasper wessy-kens," She giggled. "Oh and by the way, the Baltimore Raes are winning next year."

"You mean the Ravens?" Emmett asked with his eyes widened. She nodded. "Well gee thanks for the spoiler alert sis, some sister you are." He pouted as he crossed his arms like a five year old. I laughed at the group as I continued my journey to the kitchen to find my Grandmother Esme standing by the counter as she cleaned it up whilst humming to the classical songs that were ringing around the house.

I realized then that it wasn't just any classical song, it was my mom's lullaby played by my father. They must be in the piano room together. That meant my parents were back!

My mother and father were visiting one of their high school friend's wedding. I think they're names were Ben and Angie or Angela something like that. Well anyway, they were gone for the whole weekend and I missed them so much.

Actually they were back about two hours ago but they thought that they could spare those two hours to um…'be together' whatever that meant. I knew what it meant but it was just too repulsive to think about.

"Mom and dad are back from the cottage?" I asked my grandmother as I took a seat on the island chair. I looked down at my plate. Oh my grandmother's favorite Italiana.

"Yes, they just got back sweetheart." She replied. I nodded.

"How are you grandma?" I asked her. She smiled back warmly. Esme had always liked being called Grandmother. In fact she loves everything, there's nothing in this world she hates.

"I'm good, thank you and how about you sweet pea?" She asked. I gave her a small smile. I checked my watch to see that it was 13: 34.

"Hey Grandma, has Jacob come yet?"

"No sweetheart, he's still on patrol." She replied. I nodded slightly disappointed.

I get that Jacob was the Alpha and had to protect his tribe and the community but all this patrolling is taking my Jacob away from me, my best friend since birth well my birth in this case.

My mother finally came into view and smiled when she saw me. Bella was breathtakingly statuesque as a vampire. I compared all the pictures I've seen when she was human and now and to answer your question: No we don't turn invisible when vampires take pictures and no you don't see half of my body when I take a picture of myself. That's just a stereotype humans portray supernatural creatures.

Anyway…My mother was like my sister so to say; she's always there to be the loving protective mother but always there to be the supportive sister.

She sauntered towards me and gave me a small kiss on my head and stroked my bronze hair softly. I smiled at her.

"Hey mom,"

"Why don't you get ready for dinner?" She asked frowning at me. I returned it as I stared as the plate that I was currently eating.

"Mom, it's like one o'clock." I laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"She means put on something nice tonight even though you still look beautiful as you are." Alice said coming into view with Rosalie behind her. Alice grinned widely at Bella who just rolled her eyes. I stared down at my outfit. I wore a hoodie and some skinny denim jeans and my hair was tied back in a messy bun.

"Why do I need to wear something nice?" I asked. The women grinned at each other in an awkward exchange…well for me, except for my mother who just sighed and shook her head disapprovingly.

"We invited a guest, for what we liked to call the…reunion." Rosalie said with a giddy smile. "Let's just hope that dog doesn't come and ruin it," She said with an eye roll. Well, why am I not surprised?

Rosalie and Jacob still had that undying feud rivalry against each other. I never got the full extent on their dislike for each other but I'm pretty sure it's something really stupid.

"Oh come on girls, you're freaking out my daughter now on with it…scoots!" Bella said ushering them away. Alice groaned.

"Bella you no fun!" she said then gasped. "Ooh, but I could always use the next three hours to pick an outfit for Nessie to wear," She said excitedly and ran out of the room in a blinding speed that I don't think a human could have caught it. "And you're helping Rose!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and began gaiting up the stairs following Alice's way. Bella shook her head and turned around to face Esme and me. We then began a full on conversation on how crazy Alice was and what they'd be planning for this so called 'reunion dinner' whatever this was.

I tuned out of it when I heard the sound of my lullaby reach my ears. I smiled and moved away from the group and began walking to the piano room. When I got there, I saw my father's back as he played on the keys not missing one note. I loved my dad's music, it always soothed me and took me to a whole other dimension then the one I was currently situated.

When I reached him, I sat on the open seat right next to him and lay my head lightly on his cold shoulder. My daddy's shoulder.

I could hear his smile as he read my mind.

"It's interesting to find out that you still call me that _baby girl_," He murmured to me. I giggled.

"You'll always be my daddy," I replied.

"Well I love that you haven't grown old of me," He said with a light chuckle but I could hear the sadness in his voice. I moved my head so I could look at him.

"Dad, do you think we'll all live forever?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes, of course sweetheart, we're vampires remember?" He said. I smiled.

"Then you should know that I'll always be your little girl." I reminded him. "Forever and ever and ever and eve-"

"I get it honey," He snickered. "But I'm glad you haven't forgotten that." He said pecking me on the forehead whilst never moving his fingers over the piano keys.

"I love you daddy,"

"I love you too baby." He whispered and we kept quiet as we listened to him play the song. "So do you want to play along with me?" He asked. I smiled and nodded and played along.

"Never grow up sweetheart, always stay my little Renesmee." He said.

"Never," I replied.

It was then I heard the door open and close and the loud boom of the one I wanted the whole day. I smelt the scent of Jacob ringing into the house and released a loud squeal. My dad sighed and I dropped my grin.

"Your wolf awaits,"

"I'll make it up to you daddy," I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek and got off the chair and began trotting down the stairs in a blinding speed. When I saw Jacob's bare back I smiled and charged towards him and jumped on him.

"What the-"

And then we fell onto the ground and began rolling around. Luckily he was in the living room and the carpet was soft like cushions. We laughed as we found each other on top of each other. I looked deep into his beautiful brown eyes as I lay on his chest.

"Well I guess someone's happy to see me." He commented. I blushed scarlet. "Hey Ness,"

"Hey!" I said, and then it all went silent only thing we could both hear were our heartbeats thudding in a synchronization motion. I was still staring into his eyes. I can't define how beautiful they were, I mean people say brown eyes are plain but all I see is pure beauty. Jacob's brown eyes reminded me of the dark forests in the night and the way it sparkled reminds me of the stars in the blissful sky. Jacob was always fascinating to me. Everything about him just spelt beautiful…masterpiece.

"Um Ness…you're a lot heavier then you look you know?" He said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and punched him on his hard chest. "Ow! But you're quite strong,"

I laughed and got up from lying on his hot body. I'm aware of how that sounded but I meant because his body temperature was firing hot. But that's what I loved about him. I extended my arm to him and he took it gladly.

"Do you actually think I'd take a break from patrolling just for you to punch me?" He asked his hand still on his chest as he groaned in pain but him and I both knew he was joking around.

"You know what, I do!" I said sauntering over to the couches. I heard him chuckle as he followed me from behind.

"What?"

"I mean, you've been patrolling far too much and haven't been spending any time with me Jake. Call me selfish but I miss you." I said sadly as he sat down and I sat on his lap. He smiled at me.

"Renesmee you're not selfish. You won't believe me when I say this but I feel exactly the same way, I haven't been around much but I promise that's going to change now," He said with a reassuring smile. I eyed my best friend carefully.

"Promise?" I asked. He nodded.

"Promise,"

"No this calls for something drastic." I stated. He frowned. "Repeat after me: I Jacob Black swear to never miss a day without seeing Renesmee and promise to never let Wolf Duties come between us and I promise to be nicer to her aunt Rosalie." I said. His eyes widened at the last part.

"But where's the fun in that?" He asked sadly.

"Jacob…" I warned.

He groaned but nodded.

"Sure sure," He stated. I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest as I hugged him tightly. I diverted my head from his chest to face him only to catch him staring at me. We always stared at each other like this but this seemed a lot more different. Jacob looked at me like he saw this majestic bird that's the only one of its kind.

"Um Jake are you okay?" I asked him. He didn't break from his gaze until he finally shook his head and nodded.

"Yeah I'm perfect, why wouldn't I be? I'm Jacob Black." He said winking at me. I laughed.

That's when our doorbell rang. I breathed the air to smell who it was and realized it was a familiar scent but I couldn't quite put my finger on who the scent belonged to.

"I wonder who it is," I sniggered as I got off Jake's lap. I could hear him say something under his breath but I didn't know what as I only focused on who was standing outside.

I sauntered all the way to the door to answer it. I opened it and there stood a tall, olive skinned man with teak black hair. He smiled whitely as he saw my face and my jaw literally dropped.

**Review Please!**


End file.
